L'amour de Jack
by Mira Sol
Summary: Quelqu'un essaye de faire mal a Daniel. PeutSG1 arriver au comprendre a temps?


L'amour de Jack

Avertissement : Le français n'est pas ma première langue. Il y a probablement beaucoup d'erreurs, particulièrement avec les verbes. Je suis reconnaissante de toute aide. Aussi, cette histoire a une rélation homosexuelle entre Daniel et Jack. Enfin, l'histoire mentionne le viol et il y a un peu de violence. L'histoire est fini en anglais, mais je suis lent à traduire. 

Chapitre 1

-Daniel! Je sais que tu es là, donc viens ici et ouvre la porte!

La voix de Jack rendait brusquement la conscience á Daniel. Il y a un moment il était resté dans un état de demi-sommeil, en essayant de se rappeler pourqoui il était si important qu'il reste éveillé. Il savait qu'il était cencé faire autre chose, mais sa tête sentait trop comme il était dans le brouillard pour qu'il pouvait essayer d'arriver à le comprendre à ce moment. Il était vraiment plus facile á glisser encore dans le gris.

-Daniel, je jure, si tu ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite, je vais l'enfoncer! Cria Jack, encore percant le brouillard. Ce n'est pas d'accord, pensa Daniel, Jack a une clé. Il avait l'intention du dire à Jack, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre les mots étaient perdus en route et devenaient un soupir doux. Il savait qu'il devait faire plus d'efforts; Jack serait tellement déçu s'il s'endormait encore, mais il était vraiment difficile. Même l'effort pour ouvre les yeux l'éludait, et tous autres mouvements avaient tendance à envoyer un spasme de la douleur dans sa tête et par sa poitrine, donc il était vraiment plus facile à rester la et se laisser tomber.

-Daniel, cria Jack de nouveau dans sa 'je s'impatiente' voix, habituellement resérvé pour off-world quand Daniel voulait rester plus longtemps pour regarder quelleque découverte archéologique et Jack voulait partir. Daniel se contractait nerveusement sa jambe en réponse à le ton, envoyant un autre spasme de la douleur monter sa colonne vertébrale. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était pour que Jack entre finalment ou partir tant qu'il s'arrêtait d'hurler et le laissait dormir. Encore mieux, il pouvait entre et donner Daniel une couverture. Il faisait froid là.

-Bien, c'est ça! cria Jack, Tu es sur le point d'avoir besoin d'une nouvelle serrure ! Ses mots ne semblait plus si forts, et Daniel n'était pas sûr si c'était parce qu'il approchait encore le gris ou si c'était la voix de Jack qui était plus petite. Il attendait la détonation inévitable qui toujours venait quand Jack arrivait à cette humeur. En cas de doute, le fait sauter, pensa Daniel, mais il n'y a pas de bruit explosif et il se sentait s'endormir encore.

-D'accord, donc je ne le casse pas, je vais juste utiliser ma carte de crédit. Je me laisse entre, Daniel !

Tant mieux pour tu, pensa Daniel, en essayant de rester évaillé. Il était censé sortir avec Jack ce soir, n'est pas ? Il avait eu un souvenir vague d'un nouveau film que Jack avait voulu voir, mais les détails t'échapait et le brouillard revenait. 

-Daniel ! appela Jack encore, sa voix semblant moins étouffée mais encore étrange, comme si elle venait de loin.

-Où es tu ? Eh, Dan...oh merde ! La voix de Jack avait percé le brouillard encore une fois et Daniel essayait de ouvre ses yeux et voir son ami. En concentrant aussi dur qu'il avait pu, il pensait qu'il pouvait distinguer une grande forme vague qui le dominait. Il y avait un bruit bas et désespéré venant de la direction de la forme vague, mais Daniel ne pouvait plus distinguer les mots. Il avait laissé les yeux fermer encore quand il sentait quelque chose chaud touchant sa visage, apportant lui sa force.

-Dieu, Danny ! cuchota la forme vague, et il trouvait qu'il pouvait entendre plus bien qu'avant. Il ouvrait les yeux, voulant á voir, mais tous qu'il pouvait distinguer était la même forme indistincte qu'avant.

-Jack, essaya-t-il de dire, mais sa voix était si faible qu'il était pratiquement silencieux. Jack semblait comprendre tout de même.

-Je suis ici, dit il gentiment avec seulement un soupçon de panique, Tous vont être bien. L'aide vient.

-Jack, soupa Daniel, le nom à peine plus qu'un souffle d'air, et les yeux de Daniel glissait fermer encore une fois. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des mains de Jack, un sur sa visage et un qui tenait fermement ses mains. La voix de Jack cuchotait les mots dans s'oreille, le ton doux et tendre, bien que Daniel ne pusse plus distinguer ce qu'il dit. Finalement il glissait encore dans le gris et il ni entendrait ni sentait rien de plus. 


End file.
